


Just Like This

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Dean wakes up to Castiel thinking he needs to save everyone and everything.





	Just Like This

It’s three in the morning when Dean wakes up with a runny nose and watery eyes. For the fourth night in a row he wonders if his allergies are actually getting worse or if he’s caught a cold. After blowing his nose from a roll of tissue paper sitting on his nightstand, he wills himself out of bed in search of medicine. Just as he’s about to open his door he hears a light pitter-patter in the hallway. When he opens the door a dark furry face looks up at him before skittering off down the hall. He watches as the kitten bounces off a few walls before running into Cas’s room. Dean sighs and walks down the hallway, his eyes getting wider when he finds Cas sitting on his bed, surrounded by various animals.

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees Dean standing in the doorway. He guides a puppy off of his lap and stands up, gently pushing Dean back so he can close the door behind them.

“Before you say anything, let me just say that I’ve already posted online that these animals need a new home - they shouldn’t be here long.”

“I, uh, what the hell, Cas? Where did they all come from?”

“Different places - most of them were just roaming around the city in search of food or shelter. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t think I would have them longer than a day.”

“Okay…as long as they’re gone soon I guess I can let it slide,” Castiel nods his head and turns to go back to his room, “Wait, Cas. How are you sleeping with all those animals running around?”

Castiel chuckles and looks at Dean, “I don’t.”

“Why don’t you, uh, stay with me tonight?” Dean can feel the heat riding up his neck, “Just cause, y’know, you look like you could use some sleep.”

“Okay, if you really don’t mind,” Castiel follows Dean to his room.

Glad he recently washed his sheets, Dean watches Cas crawl in next to him before turning out the light. The silence is deafening and every move he makes to get comfortable echoes. At one point he sneaks a look at Cas to see the ex-angel with his eyes wide open and searching the ceiling.

“Are you even trying to sleep?” Dean asks.

“Yes but my mind won’t shut off so I figured if I force my eyes to stay open maybe they’ll finally get tired and force me into sleep.”

“What’s on your mind, Cas?”

“It’s okay, Dean, I don’t want to keep you awake.”

Dean shifts his body so he’s on his side looking at Cas, “I can’t sleep either, so why don’t you tell me.”

Cas turns his head to look at Dean, “I’m just wondering if I did enough as an angel. The world is still falling apart - animals and people are both suffering - the earth is slowly dying - and what did I even do about it?”

“You’re joking, right? You literally saved the world, Cas.”

“Yeah I fought some heavenly wars and helped stop the apocalypse, but I could have done more - I should have done more,” Cas looks back at the ceiling, avoiding the confused look on Dean’s face.

Before he can stop himself, Dean is reaching out to brush Cas’s hair back, “You’ve done enough Cas,” he chases Cas’s eyes until they’re looking back at him.

“No I haven’t, look at the world around you. I had the power to change so much and I didn’t use it. And now - now I’m just trying to do everything I can but it isn’t enough,” there’s panic in his voice now and his breath comes out short and fast.

“Cas it’s okay,” Dean pulls on Cas’s collar, gesturing for him to move closer until their foreheads are touching, “Just breathe, okay? Just take some deep breaths and listen to what I have to say,” Castiel nods his head against Dean’s, “Maybe you can’t save the whole world and that’s okay. All I know is that you saved me. And now I don’t know how to live without you,” It takes all the bravery Dean has to close the gap between their lips - but the way Cas reacts, his hands immediately grasping at Dean’s shirt as he kisses back - makes it all worth it. “You’re enough, Cas, just like this - you’re more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot, I've been working on something longer I need to have finished by the end of this month :)


End file.
